Mileven And Friends
by transtrashcan
Summary: Just how i see how having your girlfriend live in your basement would be (no smut cuz thats nasty) explore the life of mike, eleven, and all their friends as they make their way through life
1. Back in the Bath

"MIKE?" Eleven Screamed through her tears. "MIKE!" she heard herself echo.

"Mike…?" she managed to get out through her sobbing. She dropped to her knees. It was dark. All around her. She knew where she was. The place. The bath.

"Mike… mike…" Mike suddenly woke up to his girlfriend talking in her sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep on the basement couch, but that's where we woke up.

He looked around still half asleep. He saw el sleeping in her blanket fort despite the bed his mom bought her to sleep in. she felt safe when she was in the blanket fort mike made, just for her.

He walked over to her stumbling on his way and crouched down. She was rolling around, obviously having a hard time sleeping. Yet she didn't wake herself up. He gently shook her shoulder to shake her awake. Her head jolted up as he stopped shaking her shoulder. "MIKE!" she shouted still half asleep. She Leaned over and gave her boyfriend a hard hug. "Mike…" she said through tears.

Mike let her hug him for a good minute or so then pulled away. "El!" mike said worried for her. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?

"Night.. Mare?" El said having not heard the word before despite being 14 already.

"It's just a big word for bad dream." Mike explained.

"Oh." El said. "Then yes. I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" Mike asked caringly. "Yes" El said scooting over and patting a spot indicating she wanted mike to come sit with her. He was all she needed after that experience.

"So, what happened in your dream?" Mike asked her. "I was back." That was all she said. "In the upside down?" Mike said very confused. "No." El said. "The bath."

"You're _still_ having those dreams? After two years? Dang El" Mike said while giving his girlfriend a caring side hug.

"Well no matter HOW long its been, those dreams are not real. The demogorgon, it can't get you. You killed it. Forever. The next time that happens just come upstairs and crawl in my bed. Or even Nancy's." El smiled a bit and nodded agreeingly.

"Now come on El. Lets go have some Eggos." Mike said knowing that eggos can fix everything when it comes to eleven.

"Hey el guess what." Mike said to his girlfriend

"What mike?" el said in wonder.

"I love you" mike said to her

"M-Mike?" El said to mike

"Yes el?" mike said knowing what she was going to say

"I love you too"

Mike smiled, and kissed the top of her head.


	2. Eggos, Bike Ride, And Funny Clouds PT 1

The young couple walked up the stairs of the basement and up into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled peculiarly delicious for this time in the morning. "Eggos." el said under her breath.

She was right. Nancy was already up making herself and her brother and el some eggos. "Weird" mike thought to himself.

"Thank you nancy!" El said running up the stairs heading to give her a hug. She was pleasantly surprised although nancy makes eggos every morning. Just not this early. "Whats up with you nance? Why are you up this early?" mike asked her sister obviously confused. "Well i came down for a cup of water and i maayy of overheard you and el talking about her dream. I figured since you two were up already and el had a bad dream that I would be nice and make you some eggos." nancy explained. "NANCY!" Mike screamed due to being upset that she was eavesdropping. "What?" nancy said innocently as if she did nothing. "Not my fault you two were so loud."

Mike was obviously not too keen with his sister right now. He sat down at the table with his chair as close to el as possible and enjoyed his eggos.

"And i'm not too crazy about the idea of you and el sleeping in the same bed yet. I think you're still a bit too young." Nancy Said adding onto her statement from just a minute ago. "You're welcome too come crawl into my bed though El." Nancy Said to her.

El nodded in approval even though she would much rather crawl in bed with Mike. Mike gave nancy a glare and then nancy responded with jokingly sticking her tongue out at him.

After the two of them finished their eggos Mike declared that him and el were going on a bike ride.

"We are?" el said obviously not having known. "Yes" Mike said.

"And where do you think you're going to?" Nancy asked her brother.

"T-To get Lucas, Dustin, and Will." Mike stuttered but quickly covered it up.

"Oookkaaayy. If you say so." Nancy said doubtfully. "Don't do anything too crazy." Nancy said trying to screw with her brothers head.

"W-WHAT? N-NANCY! D-don't get the wrong idea…" Mike said getting obviously pissed with her sister.

"I'm going to go get dressed now." El announced.

"Okay." mike and nancy said in unison.

Nancy glared at mike After El was down the stairs to her room.

"Mike, be honest with yourself. AND ME. where are you taking eleven and what are you two going to do?" Nancy asked her brother looking for some answers. "I'm just going to bike her to a really pretty spot i found i the woods that i want to show her. That's IT. end of story." Mike said trying to keep it at a low whisper so el didnt overhear. "Mm hmm. And that's ALL you're going to do." nancy said doubting her brother. Mike is extremely annoyed at this point. "You know what nancy?" Mike said as he started to push nancy . but he stopped right as he heard a voice. "Mike? Why were you trying to hit Nancy while i was coming up the stairs?" It was eleven. Her pure, innocent voice made mike realise that he is probably just over reacting.

"No reason el. Nancys just being a brat."

"Brat?" El asked.

"Someone whos just a big jerk. Like MIKE." Nancy quickly answered.

"Like Mike? He's not mean. Or a jerk. Hes perfect." She said while walking up to him to give him a hug.


	3. Eggos, Bike Ride, And Funny Clouds PT 2

After mike had gotten dressed him and el headed off to wills house. At least that's where eleven thought they were going.

"Mike, i thought we were going to wills house. This isn't how to get there." El said while very confused.

"Actually, i have a surprise for you." Mike said trying to fight back the huge smile coming across his face.

"What is it mike?!" El said very excited. All the "surprises" mike has ever given her before have been great so she was very excited about this one.

"Youll have to wait and see, won't you?" Mike said teasing el knowing she desperately wanted to know where they were going.

Once they finally arrived eleven hopped off the bike and started running around in awe. It was a beautiful spot in the forest that mike had led them to. Eleven turned to him in shock.

"Mike, It's beautiful here!" El shouted as her entire body filled with even more excitement.

"Not a beautiful as you El." Mike said as a bright red color spread from the bottom of his neck to the front of his face. El ran over to mike and gave him a big bear hug. She even kissed him due to her excitement. Mike waited a few seconds to pull away from her.

"Do you want to look at the clouds with me El? He asked her.

"Why? El asked not understanding why on earth they would stare at the sky.

"Because if its a day with perfect weather, like today, you can see lots of cool shapes in the clouds." Mike explained to her.

"Oh. Then yes mike. I want to look at the clouds with you" She quickly ran over to a large patch of moss and laid down. She quickly patted the ground next to her telling mike to come lay with her. They lied down for a good hour just staring at the sky and all the funny shapes in the clouds. Eleven liked it when they kinda looked like eggos. After a long day, they decided to head back, because it would get dark soon. And mike's parents would be home from out of town soo too.

"I love you mike" eleven spoke softly, but clearly.

"I love you too El" Mike spoke in the same tone, making them giggle.


	4. EL IS GOING TO DIE

Mike and his friends were in the basement playing D&D while el sat right next to mike, confused by everything that was going on. She had no clue what any of it meant, but she loved it. She loved the excitement it brought, the funny names in which the monsters had. Like the "Githyanki". She liked trying to pronounce the names with the boys even though she was never close to the real thing. But most of all, she liked being around mike. But that particular day, el was feeling sick. For no reason. She just woke up that morning and her stomach was hurting. She assumed it was just too many eggos and thought nothing of it. Even though she was miserable, she still watched them play. Her head rested on mikes shoulder because she was so tired. She didn't even try to say the funny names. That got the boys suspicious. She always does! That's her favorite part! (besides mike, of course). El went to lay down in her blanket fort to take a nap. She took a nap for a good 2 hours, and still felt like crap. The boys campaign was still going. She walked over to the table and told mike to wake her up when the campaign was over so they could all watch a movie. She went back to her fort and fell back asleep.

"El…" she woke up to her boyfriend shaking her shoulder.

"Mmmm" eleven could barely make any noise, she was still so tired.

"Were going to watch a movie now. Want to come?" mike asked knowing she would. El nodded her head. She quickly got up and walked over to the couch stumbling due to her being so tired.

El sat right next to mike (duh) and enjoyed the movie. She didn't know what was going on. But it made mike happy, so she was happy. Shes pretty sure the movie is called sky wars or something like that.

"I'm going to the bathroom" El whispered to mike as she got up. She went upstairs and headed to the bathroom. At the time nancy was up in her room listening to music.

Back down in the basement the guys were enjoying their movie when all of a sudden they heard a girly muffled scream come from upstairs.

"Eleven" Mike said.

They ran upstairs to the bathroom where El was. All the boys except Mike stopped at the door. He of course knocked first but only he went in.

El was sitting there crying leaning forward so she wouldn't reveal herself. Through her sobs she made of the words,

"Mike, mike! I'm bleeding go get Nancy. NOW!"

Mike Ran out of the room and upstairs to go get nancy.

They guys outside the room, still too scared to go in, were freaking out.

"EL IS GOING TO DIE!" dustin screamed.

"Shut up dustin! She's going to hear us!" lucas screamed at him.

Will is just pacing. His face is hot red for some reason.

Meanwhile upstairs this is happening.

"NANCY ITS AN EMERGENCY HURRY I'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY!" mike screamed at his sister who was currently listening to music and reading girly magazines. She dropped her magazine and followed mike.

"Well what it so important?" nancy asked mike wondering if this was a legit reason for interrupting her.

"EL WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND STARTED BLEEDING AND SHE'S GOING TO DIE NANCY HURRY UP!" mike was actually starting to cry.

By this time theyre back down to the bathroom el is in. nancy was just dying laughing.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" dustin screamed. "OUR FRIEND IS DYING AND YOU'RE LAUGHING?!" Nancy calmed herself down.

"Ill explain later. First let me get el properly cleaned up. Go sit in my room for now." nancy briefly explained it to el and told her that the boys are just over reacting.

The boys are upstairs pacing and freaking out.

"Didn't we learn something like this in health once?" Will brought up.

"WILL THIS IS NOTHING TO BE RELATING TO _HEALTH_ CLASS! EL. IS. DYING. DO YOU NOW UNDERSTAND BYERS!?" Dustin screamed.

Nancy brought El up to her room where the boys were waiting.

El wan now calmed down and was now wearing a borrowed pair of nancys old sweatpants.


	5. So el is fine

Nancy started to explain. "So obviously El is a girl, Right?" all the boys nodded in agreement. They were confused. What did this have to do with anything? "What does that have to do with anything?" Dustin Asked mindlessly. "For real? You boys are 15 years old and you've never heard of a girls period." Nancy said. "I TOLD YOU GUYS!" Said Will.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. were talking about that?! Ugh. can i leave?" Dustin complained.

"So you guys have learned about it." Nancy said with a sense of relief in her voice.

"Well that's good. Now i don't have to explain it." Nancy said. You could tell in the tone of her voice she was not looking forward to that conversation.

"But for real. You guys are 15 and you couldn't figure that out on your own. Damn."

Will, Dustin,and Lucas Left because after figuring out what was wrong with El they figured she would want some alone time with Mike.

"Bye guys." Mike called after they boys after they left his house. "Bye Wheeler." Said Dustin, who was the only that hadn't taken off already.

Mike walked over to Els blanket fort."Can i come in?" He asked her. She just glared. He took that as a yes and climbed on in.

"It's not fair." El complained.

"What? your period?" El nodded.

"I agree." Mike sympathised. "You shouldn't have be the only one in our group that has to go through it." El just nodded and layed down. She patted the ground next to her letting Mike know that she wanted her to lay there. So he did.

"I love you mike"

"I love you El"

Elevens eyes slowly fluttered shut. Even though she was asleep, mike stayed there. He fell asleep too. Right next to her.


End file.
